


Beneath The Memory

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-07
Updated: 2003-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Spoilers: "Beneath the Surface", "Crystal Skull", "Pretense", "Fair Game","Children of the Gods",StargateSeason: FourSummary: With no memory of who he is Daniel--now called Carlin--meets somepeople who he discovers he has a connection to.  One in particular.Sequel to ’Games’ (you reallyneed to have read this to understand what’s going on)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Beneath The Memory

Jacob took a deep breath before walking into the event horizon of the Stargate. He had asked to be the one to come to Earth, he felt he should deliver the news to his daughter’s friend.

He had hated not telling Daniel straight away about Ammonet but Selmak had insisted he stay silent.

"Ammonet’s work is important," Selmak had said, "We must make sacrifices for our cause."

"This is just so hard on poor Daniel," Jacob said.

"We all knew the risks when we became Tok’ra," Selmak said.

"But they didn’t agree to this," Jacob argued, "They never had that choice."

In the end however he agreed with Selmak not to say anything. Then Ammonet had arrived with the treaty delegation and Daniel found out that his wife was not a prisoner of the Goa’uld as he had always thought but a Tok’ra.

"George," he greeted his old friend as he walked down the ramp, "I need to talk to Daniel. I think it would be a good idea to have Jack there with him."

General George Hammond recognised the serious look in Jacob’s eyes and nodded before sending someone to find the two.

"I take it something has happened," Hammond asked as they headed to the briefing room.

Jacob nodded as he walked with him, "And it’s bad."

 

Jack frowned as he saw Jacob’s face when he walked into the briefing room. Daniel was already there standing waiting, wondering why they had been called.

"Daniel," Jacob started, "I’m afraid I have some bad news for you."

Jack saw Daniel stiffen slightly as Jacob spoke. Sensing what was coming Jack moved over to his friend.

"About two days ago," Jacob continued, "The ship Ammonet was on was attacked. It was destroyed and no ship was detected leaving it. I’m sorry Daniel but from what we can tell your wife is dead."

"Thank you for coming Jacob," Daniel’s voice was quiet but strong, "Excuse me."

Jacob and Hammond looked amazed at how calm Daniel was but Jack had watched his eyes.

"I’m going to…" he started before running after Daniel.

 

"Daniel?" Jack asked quietly as he walked into Daniel’s office.

"Jack," Daniel’s answer was non-committal as he moved things around a shelf.

"You okay?"

"Just fine Jack," Daniel snapped sarcastically, "Why wouldn’t I be?"

Before Jack could reply Daniel suddenly swiped everything off the shelf. He gripped his desk as he tried to catch his breath. Jack moved over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder giving silent support.

Daniel shrugged him off and started to walk away. He stopped and turned back to his friend.

"Jack," he whispered in despair, "She’s gone this time. She’s really gone."

The moment he finished speaking he collapsed. Jack caught him as his tears started to fall.

 

"He’s asleep," Jack reported over the phone to Sam, "After he cried and yelled for a while all his energy just left him. I put him in the spare room and he’s fast asleep."

"Do you want us to come over?" Sam asked her anguish at Daniel’s pain coming through.

"Just now I think it’s best just to give him some space," Jack told her, "I’ll be here. You and Teal’c come over tomorrow."

"Of course sir," Sam sighed, "Look after him."

"I always do Carter," Jack said before hanging up.

Jack quietly checked on where his friend lay and sighed. This would be hard but they would get through it as they always did. As a team, as a family.

 

*********************************************

 

Daniel could hear his alarm screaming insistently in his ear as he woke up. Moving to hit it off he realised he had been hugging his pillow. With an annoyed sigh he threw it away.

Ever since her death over a year ago now he’d started doing it. Especially when he dreamed of her, which was almost every night.

Dragging himself into the shower he tried to focus on what they were doing today.

SG1 had a diplomatic mission but he couldn’t get any enthusiasm up for it. He liked what he was doing and he knew it was important but sometimes he wished he’d stayed on Abydos. Kasuf had asked him to stay after Daniel had told him of Sha’re’s death. He wanted to stay, he wanted to raise his son but Daniel knew he was needed in the SGC and the boy was safer on Abydos with his grandfather. He’d been right. Skaara was now free and home because he and Jack had managed to save him. General Hammond was happy to let him visit them as often as possible so he could see his son. He had named the child Adam as he and Sha’re had discussed that night when she had been in the SGC for the treaty. They had spent all night together not wanting to sleep in case they missed any of it. Sha’re loved the name so Daniel christened their son Adam because she wanted it.

He sighed as he suddenly spotted her picture on the bedside cabinet. Next to it was a picture of his parents he had found with Nick’s things. He sometimes wished they had known one another, that things were different but they weren’t. With a quick mental shake he pulled himself back to reality. Grabbing his jacket he headed towards Cheyenne Mountain.

 

Jack was already eating breakfast when Daniel appeared.

"You look like hell," Jack said as Daniel sat down across from him.

"Good morning to you too," Daniel grimaced.

"Tell me you didn’t work all night?" Jack demanded.

"No," Daniel told him, "I went to bed. Just had a few nightmares."

Jack nodded in understanding before changing the topic, "So another diplomatic mission."

"Yeah," Daniel said absently picking at his food.

Jack nodded as he watched his friend. Daniel seemed so listless and depressed lately it was worrying. After this mission he would suggest some time-off for Daniel. Maybe a week or so on Abydos would do him some good, Jack hoped so at least.

"Hey," Sam said as she appeared, "You two coming?"

Checking his watch Jack sighed, "We’ve got to make these meetings later."

Sam laughed as she led the way.

 

*********************************************

 

"Well Colonel O’Neill," Administrator Calder said, "You and your team seem to be at a disadvantage."

Jack glared at him as he tried to move from the table he was strapped to, "I am going to rip you…"

"You shall find that you will soon serve happily," Calder laughed looking over at where the other members of SG1 were all struggling.

Nodding to the attendants the four were separated and they were readied to have the memory stamp placed on them.

 

*********************************************

 

Aria watched from a distance as one of the workers was hauled away. He was yelling about how he didn’t belong here.

She shuddered, nightsickness.

She’d seen it too often in her time as a medic. The two men who had been fighting both looked at Brenna reassuring her that they were only happy to serve. Aria frowned thoughtfully as she took her food. Sitting down to eat she wondered how anyone could think that they didn’t belong here.

 

Carlin scowled as he watched the big guy who claimed they were friends being dragged away. Heading to his post for his shift a small grain of doubt settled in his mind. Could it be true?

"Carlin, pay attention to what you’re doing," Kaigan snapped at him when he almost slashed her, "What’s wrong with you today?"

"That big guy Teal’c," he started.

"Tor," she corrected him.

"Tor. It just got to me."

Kaigan shrugged, "Nightsickness is a terrible thing."

"Yeah, I guess so," he started to work again but his mind wandered thinking over what Teal’c/Tor had said.

"Damn," he snapped as he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

Looking down he saw a long cut starting to ooze blood. Kaigan grabbed his arm and wrapped a rag tightly around it.

"Get to the medical section," she told him.

Angry with himself he headed away holding the rag firmly.

 

Aria looked up to see her next patient waiting. He was facing away from her clutching his arm.

"Yes," she called out irritated at him not being ready; she had little time today.

He turned to face her and she stopped as his eyes locked with hers. She gazed into those clear blue eyes and it took her a second to focus again.

Embarrassed she gently took his injured arm being careful not to look in his eyes again and removed the rag. Aria studied the cut.

"Sit down," she ordered as she got some water and bandages.

Sitting across from him she gently cleaned the cut.

"It is not very deep," she told him, "How did you do it?"

He coughed uncomfortably, "I let my mind wander so I wasn’t exactly paying attention to what I was doing."

Aria laughed softly, "You should probably keep your mind on your work," she wrapped a bandage around his arm, "There. You can take it off in a couple of days."

"Thank you…" he waited expectantly.

"Aria," she introduced herself with a shy smile.

"Aria," he smiled back as he repeated her name softly, "I’m Carlin. Thanks."

 

Carlin couldn’t help smiling to himself as he went back to work. His mind started to wander again but this time to Aria. He had been completely captivated when he had looked into her big brown eyes and he itched to slide his hands through her long thick black curls. His arm had felt better from the moment she’d touched him.

"You okay?" Kaigan asked the minute he arrived back to his post.

Carlin smiled distractedly, "Yeah."

 

Aria was preoccupied for the rest of the day. All her work was done on automatic because all she could think of was those deep blue eyes. Nothing had ever got to her like this and she couldn’t stop imagining touching him or kissing him. Something was just drawing her to him and all she wanted to do was gaze into those clear blue orbs that seemed to bare his soul.

 

*********************************************

 

Ammonet watched.

Whatever they had done to Sha’re was making it impossible for her to come to the surface. She could not even communicate with her host. Sha’re was working in the medical section now called Aria unaware of who she once was and who shared her body so all Ammonet had been able to do this past year was watch. Recently though she had seen things that brought some hope.

SG1 were here.

She was amazed as Colonel O’Neill walked past then she had seen Major Carter and Teal’c. Finally Dr. Jackson arrived in the medical section. Ammonet could not help feeling amused that he and Sha’re were instantly attracted to each other. She just had to wait until she could find something that could bring back Sha’re properly then she would get them all out of there.

 

Aria absently placed the blankets and bandages in piles for storage. Over the past few days she had thought of nothing but Carlin. She had seen him from a distance every so often but had not been able to get up the courage to go over to him.

"Hi," his voice came from behind her.

Turning surprised she saw him, "Carlin," she smiled overjoyed, "What are you doing here?"

"I’m not due to work for a while so I thought I’d better get my arm checked out," he said before looking slightly embarrassed, "A flimsy excuse to see you again."

Surprise covered her face before she smiled shyly, "I shall look at your arm so it was not a wasted trip."

"Not even slightly," he looked into her eyes.

She blushed glancing away and motioned for him to sit before very gently removing the bandage.

She softly slid her finger along the cut before she smiled at him, "It is fine."

"I interrupted you," he stood up to go.

"I was just putting these away," she told him an idea suddenly springing to mind, "I could use some help."

Carlin picked up the bundle of blankets, "Where am I putting these?"

"Follow me," Aria took the other bundle and headed to the storage cupboard. She placed the bandages on one shelf before turning and taking the blankets off of Carlin to put them by. Turning back she found him standing right in front of her, barely inches away. They stared at each other before he moved even closer to her. One hand gently touched her cheek while his other hand rested on her arm. Leaning in he very softly kissed her.

"I’m sorry I just had to do that," he whispered.

"I understand," Aria smiled gently before sliding her arms around him and drawing him closer to her, "You can do it again if you want."

Carlin smiled as she pulled him into a kiss.

 

*********************************************

 

Brenna waited until she was acknowledged.

"You wanted a report on how our new workers were doing," she said when he finally turned to her.

"Yes," the Administrator grinned, "How are SG1?"

"Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter are working together but have no memory of each other in their former life. The one called Teal’c seemed to reject the memory stamp but he is being restamped," she paused, "Dr. Jackson does not get along with them. However he has made a romantic attachment to one of the medical staff. The woman who arrived a year ago."

Calder looked interested, "Not Kaigan as we anticipated?"

"No sir. Though she seems quite annoyed by this," Brenna said, "Should I discourage it?"

Administrator Calder thought silently for a few moments, "No. This will keep him separate from his former colleagues and we should start creating a new generation of workers. One we don’t need to stamp. Place them in situations were they can bring this about."

Brenna nodded and left.

Heading back to her office she felt the need to wash herself, she felt ill but she had no choice.

 

*********************************************

"I told you to leave him," Kaigan told Carlin in annoyance when he stopped trying to talk to Tor, "It’s bad enough he named you as part of his delusion."

"It doesn’t explain the dreams I’ve been having," Carlin said with frustration.

Kaigan looked at him with disapproval, "You’ve got to stop this, people will think you’re nightsick."

"People?" Carlin asked stonily.

"Not that I…" she started but he left before she could say anything else. Carlin started to wander pretending he was working when he found himself at the medical section.

"Carlin," Aria said from behind him, "What are you doing here?"

He turned to see her looking at him with concern.

"I don’t really know," he shrugged.

"You look…"

"Awful?" he finished.

"Moderately so," she gently touched his cheek, "What is wrong?"

Carlin shook his head, "You heard about that big guy last week?"

"The one who was nightsick," Aria nodded, "Yes."

"He said that I didn’t belong here and neither did two others Jonas and Thera that we were part of some other team," he sighed, "I’ve been having strange dreams ever since that."

She took his hand leading him to one of the beds and sat beside him, "What are they about?"

He frowned wondering if she thought he was nightsick but all he saw was compassion in her eyes, "It’s almost always the same. A big puddle of shimmering water that is against a wall. A ramp leading up to it and sometimes Jonas, Thera and Teal’c/Tor, whatever his name is standing there."

"That is very strange," Aria looked thoughtful, "It worries you?"

"Yes it worries me," he cried, "I don’t know where I belong. I feel that I should be somewhere else," he stopped looking at her, "I’m sorry," he apologised, "I must be making you feel awful. I love being with you."

Aria smiled at him, "They are just dreams Carlin," she told him, "They may just mean that you feel your enmity towards Jonas and Thera is unwarranted."

"Thank you," he smiled kissing her forehead, "You are a wonderful counsellor. I’d better get back to work."

Aria watched as he left with a smile. However a small grain of suspicion settled in her mind, a shimmering puddle of water? That seemed familiar.

 

Aria looked down at the poor man who was placed on the bed before her. His fever was raging and he seemed so weak. She looked up to see Carlin standing with the ones known as Jonas and Thera. Brenna was congratulating them on saving one of the sections. Aria managed to catch Carlin’s eye and gave him a proud smile. His arms were crossed across his chest showing he was uneasy about something but he managed to give her a small smile.

When Brenna dismissed them Aria grabbed Carlin’s arm and pulled him into a private corner.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"I’m…I’m fine," he told her avoiding her eyes.

"Carlin," she said concerned, "Please do not lie to me. I am worried about you. You could have been killed trying to stop the explosion."

He placed a hand on his arm, "We couldn’t let it happen," he told her.

"Who are we?"

"Jonas, Thera and…" he trailed off.

"You," she finished for him, "Your theory that you are their friend seems to be coming true."

"Or I’m making it true," he sighed.

Aria made him look at her, "Follow your heart Carlin. It shall lead you to what is true."

Carlin leaned forward and kissed her softly, "Thank you. I’d better get back to work."

Aria smiled and watched him leave still feeling the warmth of his kiss.

 

Carlin felt Kaigan’s annoyed stare burning into the back of his neck as he handed Thera some bread and sat down with them. Helping Jonas and Thera and talking to them disgusted her but he couldn’t help it. He had a connection to them he knew it.

Looking up from his conversation he saw Aria walk by and completely lost the thread of what was being said. Jonas stopped talking following his look.

"You know you are allowed to talk to her," Jonas said with a grin.

"What?" Carlin remembered they were sitting with him.

Both Jonas and Thera grinned at him.

"Go talk to her," Jonas told him.

Carlin nodded to Jonas and Thera who smiled back amused before he followed Aria.

"Think they realise everyone knows?" Jonas asked.

"I don’t think they have a clue about anything but each other," Thera smiled, "But if his theory pans out I wonder what that’ll mean for them."

Jonas nodded and watched as the younger man caught up with the woman he was in love with.

"I wonder," he muttered.

 

"Carlin," Aria smiled as he appeared beside her.

"When are you due to start?"

"In a few hours," she slid her hand into his.

They quietly made their way to a dark secluded corner. Standing together he gently brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered stroking her cheek gently.

Aria slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. They slid to the floor clinging to each other.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

Aria pulled back and stared at him in wonder and joy before pulling him close. Kissing him again Aria pulled him closer not caring about anything but being with him.

They sat together, Aria resting against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Aria, do you ever feel you should be doing something other than this?" he asked tentatively.

She cuddled against him, "I know you feel you do not belong here. I do have dreams of being somewhere other then here," she told him, "But I am always alone. I have lost the one I love and though I search for him I seem to get further and further away," Aria moved so she was looking into his eyes, "Carlin, here I can be with you. I do not think I want to be anywhere else. I love you."

Carlin frowned; he knew he belonged somewhere else, that he should be doing something more important than this. Closing his eyes he pulled her into an embrace, for now she was all he wanted.

"I love you too."

 

*********************************************

 

Carlin slipped quietly from his meeting with Jonas and Thera that night. He knew he should go back to his bunk and to sleep that he shouldn’t do this but his desire to see her, to hold her and touch her was overwhelming.

Aria was just finishing her shift when he appeared.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered worriedly, "You are not ill, are you?"

He shook his head as he slipped his hands around her waist, "I just had to see you."

She shook her head in slight annoyance, "You know the rules," she told him, "If we are caught we are in serious trouble."

Gently he kissed her melting away all of her worries.

"Come on," she whispered.

As soon as they knew they were alone they lost themselves in each other. They sat holding onto each other.

"Carlin, you must stop these meetings," she told him, "What you, Jonas and Thera talk about is nonsense. People will think you are nightsick."

"Do you think I’m nightsick?" he asked.

"Sometimes I wonder," she admitted, "But sometimes I think there may be something to what you think."

"Aria," he sighed gently kissing her neck burying his face in her dark hair, "I love you."

"Now I hope you are not nightsick," she laughed.

Carlin was still playing with her hair when he saw something on the back of her neck.

"What’s this?" he asked.

"What?" she looked at him completely confused.

Carlin tilted her head forward revealing a long scar along the back of her neck, "It’s a scar. How did you get this?"

Aria shook her head, "I do not know," she placed her hand on the back of her neck trying to feel it, "I do not remember ever hurting myself back there. It is an odd place for an injury."

Before they could discuss it more a call for her interrupted them.

"I am needed," she whispered, "You should go back to your bunk."

Carlin sighed but gave her one more quick kiss before he disappeared. Aria gently touched the back of her neck wondering how she received such a strange scar.

 

Within Ammonet smiled to herself. If Sha’re started to dig into her memory of the scar she had a chance to rise to the surface and find a way for them to escape. She had hoped the relationship between Aria and Carlin would help to bring Sha’re back but that hadn’t seemed to happen. Now this may be the next best thing.

 

*********************************************

 

Carlin looked around. This was strange yet it was so familiar. He was in a tent; the ground was covered with sand. He looked up as the flap to the tent opened and in walked a woman wearing a long dress and veil. As she removed the veil he saw Aria standing before him looking shy and anxious. Very slowly and nervously she started to remove the dress she wore.

The alarm sounded waking him up.

"Dammit," he muttered banging his head on the bunk above him. With a sigh he headed for breakfast.

"Any more dreams?" Jonas asked as he sat down next to them.

Carlin stared at him quite confused, "Yeah," he murmured unable to get the sight of Aria removing her dress in front of him out of his mind.

"So?" Thera asked, "Any more ideas on what’s going on?"

"Aria," Carlin said.

"What about her?" Jonas asked slowly.

"I know her," Carlin said cutting them off before they said anything, "Like I know you two. I know her from somewhere else."

"You’ve become quite close to her," Thera said carefully, "Could it be that’s clouded your perception."

"No," he shook his head emphatically, "It’s…it’s something else, something different and I can’t explain it. Just like I can’t explain how I know you both," he sighed annoyed at his lack of ability to connect it all, "It’s something else."

 

*********************************************

 

He stared in amazement at Brenna.

Dr. Daniel Jackson. It made sense, it was his name, his real name and he knew it. Jonas/Jack hauled Administrator Calder outside so he followed. His mind was so completely mixed up about everything.

He listened to Jonas/Jack telling all the workers how they were slaves and backed him up to Kaigan then watched as Jack...his name was Jack, shot out the skylight. Daniel went back in to where Thera/Sam was helping Brenna.

"Brenna?" he found himself asking, "Did anyone else come with us?"

"Daniel?" Sam asked him.

He ignored her focussing on Brenna, "Was there?"

Brenna shook her head, "As I said before you were the only ones they sent."

Daniel frowned, it was fighting to get his attention but he couldn’t grab a hold of what he seemed to know.

"Daniel, what are you talking about?" Sam asked again.

"Aria," he breathed, "I know her but…" he stopped as he tried to piece it together.

"Aria arrived over a year before you all did," Brenna told him, "She came through the Stargate injured."

"Injured?" Daniel said thoughtfully, "How could Sha’re get…" he stopped completely confused and bewildered.

"What did you say?" Sam gasped.

"Is something wrong Daniel Jackson?" Teal’c asked as he started leading the workers towards the exit.

Daniel glanced up at him with a look of hope, "Teal’c, you met Aria. Is she Sha’re?"  
Teal’c’s eyes widened, "I believe you are correct."

Daniel took a quick look at the workers moving through the room, not finding her he pushed his way past them and started hunting.

 

Aria was sitting on a bed in the medical section just staring at the wall. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief when he found her.

"Aria?" he asked nervously, worrying she never remembered him properly.

"This is all a lie," she said softly, "What we have done here. All they told us. It is all a lie."

He sat next to her, "Yes it is."

"What about us?" she asked a tear shining in her eye, "You are not Carlin like you suspected."

"No, I’m not. My name is Daniel," he took her hand, "And you’re not Aria."

She closed her eyes rubbing the bridge of her nose as a headache threatened, "I do not understand."

"Look at me," Daniel said gently taking her face in his hands.

"I love you," she told him, "I have to say this in case I discover that I am married or something."

Daniel gave a slight laugh, "You are married," he told her getting a shocked look, "You’re married to me."

"What?"

He gently brushed his hand through her hair, "Your name is Sha’re."

"It sounds…"

"Familiar?"

She nodded, "What about Jonas and Thera."

"Jack and Sam," Daniel told her his hand sliding around her waist to pull her to a stand, "It’s time to go."

She shuddered slightly; "Go where?"

"My home. Far away from this darkness and dirt."

"Sha’re," she murmured letting a smile slide over her face, "I like it."

Daniel kissed her softly before leading her towards the exit. As they walked Sha’re suddenly dropped her head.

"Sha’re?" he asked worriedly.

She turned to him and her eyes glowed. He gasped in horror but couldn’t pull away as she held his arm.

"Dr Jackson," she said, "I am Ammonet. Try and remember me."

Daniel stared at her trying to pull out of her grasp, "You stole Sha’re from me. You’re Apophis’s Queen."

"Remember the Treaty Summit over a year ago," she said.

Daniel closed his eyes trying hard to think back; finally the memory hit him.

"Tok’ra," he whispered, "You’re a member of the Tok’ra and thought killed in an explosion."

"Yes Dan’iel," Sha’re smiled, "Telling me my name meant Ammonet could resurface. It is time to return to Earth and Ammonet shall be able to go to a new host."

She took his face in her hands, "I know you do not remember all but I promise your memory shall return. You just have to trust me. Now we must go."

Daniel smiled as his wife took his hand, he was still slightly confused but walking home he knew there wasn’t anything to worry about.

 

*********************************************

 

Hammond couldn’t believe how relieved he felt when SG1’s code came through. Janet and her medical team were standing by.

"Teal’c," Hammond said as the former Jaffa walked through escorting several people.

"General Hammond," Teal’c bowed his head slightly, "It is good to see you. These are people who have been kept as slaves by Administrator Calder as were we for the past while."

"Where’s the rest of SG1?" Janet asked as her team started taking the refugees.

"They are coming," Teal’c said just as Sam exited the Gate with an injured woman.

"General," she smiled, "Janet, it’s good to see you. This is Brenna, she’s been shot."

Janet quickly had Brenna taken to the infirmary waiting for the other two members of SG1 to make their appearance. Jack strolled out after the last of the refugees followed closely by Daniel. Hammond and Janet let out an amazed gasp at who he had an arm wrapped around.

"Dr Jackson?" Hammond said.

"I’m sure you remember my wife," Daniel smiled, "You might want to call the Tok’ra."

Hammond recovered very quickly, "Ammonet?"

Sha’re’s eyes glowed to the shock of a few people, "It is a pleasure to see you once again General."

"You too," he answered, "I shall call the Tok’ra as soon as we have our refugees settled."

"Of course," Ammonet replied, "If you require any information from me please ask Sha’re. So I do not alarm more people than I already have."

"Of course."

Janet finally recovered and turned to SG1 who were the only ones left with them in the Gateroom.

"Infirmary now," she ordered, "You too Sha’re."

Sha’re looked at her slightly confused before she looked at Daniel for an introduction.

"Sorry," he smiled, "Sha’re this is Dr Janet Fraiser. She looks after our health."

"Hello," Sha’re smiled at her.

"Hi," Janet grinned before herding them out the door.

Hammond went to make a call to the Tok’ra for the first time in several weeks feeling relaxed. SG1 were home and Daniel Jackson’s wife was alive.

Now all they had to do was get in touch with the Tok’ra who would remove Ammonet letting Daniel and Sha’re get on with their lives once more.

  

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR’S NOTES:- Thanks toStonedtoad for betaing. When I originally wrote Games I never conceived any sort of sequel so when people asked for one I was completely stumped. Then I thought of this. The beginning is sort of set where Forever In A Day would have happened so the timeline runs slightly the same. Hope you enjoy and I hope it lives up to what I originally did.
> 
> This was nominated in the Stargate Fanfic Awards 2002 Best Alternate Universe.

* * *

>   
>  © March, 2003  The characters mentioned in this story are the  
> property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and  
> all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with  
> the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA  
> Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions  
> and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an  
> infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other  
> characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the  
> author.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
